Power saw is a common machine specially used in cutting and shaping tile or other construction materials made of granite, marble, slate, pave, brick, ceramics, and masonry. The conventional power saw simply includes a cutting table supported on a supporting frame, a cutting head arrangement overhanging the cutting table with a circular diamond saw blade that is powered by an electric motor via a bearing assembly.
The cutting head arrangement is built around the frame includes a proximal end attached to the frame and a distal end to which the saw blade is mounted. The saw blade is rotatably mounted to a power output end of the bearing assembly and driven by a drive belt connected between the motor and a power input end of the bearing assembly.
Liquid coolant must be pumped to the saw blade and the work piece during cutting to reduce the accumulated heat and flush away sawdust. A nozzle is connected to a guard that covers a top portion of the saw blade to supply a stream of coolant to the saw blade, wherein the coolant is pumped in from a reservoir. A coolant tray must be installed underneath the cutting table to catch the liquid coolant flowing off of the cutting blade and sludge formed from the coolant mixing with the saw dust.
However, the conventional power saw bears a plurality of drawbacks as follows.
First, most of the power saw would break down due to the overheated of the bearing assembly. A great amount of heat is accumulated during the rotary transmission of the bearing assembly that may destroy the internal bearing construction. Normally, if the bearing assembly were continuously working for more than one hour, permanent damage would be caused to the bearing assembly because of overheated.
Second, to ensure excellent cutting performance, the bearings installed inside the bearing assembly are preferred to replace periodically. But, the conventional bearing assembly fails to provide a detachable feature, so that the user must replace the entire bearing assembly in higher expense.
Third, the conventional power saw requires the user to oftenly remove the coolant tray for emptying the collected coolant therein and cleaning it by demantling or detaching the cutting table and/or the supporting frame. The most efficiency way, up to now, is to pivot the cutting table up at side for removing the tray at side, that causes inconvenient to the user.
Fourth, the whole power saw, including the supporting frame, the cutting table and the cutting head arrangement, is very heavy that even two persons are unable to unload from or to put on a transportation vehicle.